A conventional X-ray device is provided with an X-ray tube for irradiating an X-ray and a high voltage generator for supplying a high voltage to the X-ray tube, and is further provided with a power supply means for supplying power to these constituent elements.
However, if power is continuously supplied to the constituent elements even when X-ray photographing is not performed, there is a problem that, for example, standby power due to, e.g., a filament current of an X-ray tube is consumed.
In this regard, Patent Document 1 discloses an invention in which a connection between a power supply and an X-ray tube is disconnected in order to cut off a filament current in a standby mode.